Typically, images captured by digital cameras must be processed before they are printed. This processing is carried out in the printer. Significant computing and memory resources are required to process an image for printing. Accordingly, the printer must be provided with expensive computing and memory resources. One solution known in the prior art is to provide access to a stand-alone computer that is connectable to both the camera and the printer, either directly or by portable memory. This solution is inappropriate when the printer is to be used in remote locations distanced from the computer.